I'll be there for you
by JessieGirl1990
Summary: "Edward"..It had been nearly ten years since I had seen him and yet here he was with the Cullens standing in my front yard. "What the hell are you doing here bloodsucker", I heard Jacob say as he came up behind me. What were they doing here...
1. Preface

**Preface:**

Life is never like a box of chocolates. That Forrest Gump saying is just a bunch of nothing. When you make choices in life you have a clue of what is going to happen. For example if you smoke a pack of cigarettes a day, then you have a clue that in the near future you may get cancer. So why are you surprised when you get cancer. HELLO, you smoked!

But my choice that I made was a lot different than smoking and not smoking. It has been almost ten years since I had made my choice. My choice was more like a life and death choice. All stories have a beginning, middle and an end. I guess to tell you about the choice I would have to tell you before I had to make the choice that would alter my life and in the end my future. So lets go back to the beginning..


	2. Chapter One: Learning to Breathe

*I do not own anything of Twilight. I am just one of the many that LOVE the story and the characters*

This has been swimming around in my head for the longest time so I thought I would write it down and see what you all thought. J As always please enjoy and I hope you leave reviews (They make my days so much better)!

Song list: Monsters by Hurricane Bells

Violet Hour by Sea Wolf

Have you ever seen the Rain by CCR

Light On by David Cook

Chapter One: Learning to breathe

It had been almost a year since the Cullen's had left Forks and to say that I missed them badly wouldn't be lying. I missed Alice and all of her pixie self.. I miss Esme for being there for me when I needed a smile.. I missed Jaspers calming effect on me when I was freaking out about something. Emmett and his big brother made me wish that he was here again. And of course I missed Edward but when I thought of him my heart felt like it was being torn apart and then I just got angry. Anger was not a good emotion but sometimes that was the only thing I felt for him . And then I would just become made at myself, mad at myself for falling in love with him. Angry at him leaving when he promised that he would never leave me. And angry at him for leaving when I had two hungry vampires coming to kill me. He left just when I needed him the most and that made me angry.

To say that I still don't love Edward would be a lie. In the year since he left, I felt as if he took my heart with him. But in the past year, I have become close to Jacob. And even though he turns into a hairy wolf, who I am to judge what he becomes. Underneath he still my Jacob. When I'm around him, I feel whole and my heart beats instead of tearing apart. Jacob makes me laugh again and sometimes he even makes me smile.

So now it has been a year and I spend every moment I get with Jacob hanging out at La Push. When I see him my world tilts back into place and everything is right. And I feel as if everything will be okay. Which is a nice feeling to have.

While driving over to Jacobs I realize that I was spending more and more time with him. Some nights he would come in and stay with my a while before I would fall asleep, which reminded me of Edward. Expect that he was warm and he would leave after I fell asleep. But even when he did leave I always felt that was still here with me.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was at Jacobs and I could see him jogging to meet me at my truck. He face was grim but I could see that he was trying to hide whatever it was.

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake", I replied while I was being swept into a hug. Smelling his sweet musky scent always made me feel protected and happy for some reason.

Looking at Jacob I realized that he was fixing to tell me something that I didn't want to know.. "Bella, she's back. Victoria, she keeps getting closer and closer to the Canadian border."

In that moment I knew that she wasn't going to just give up.. But of course why would she..

"Jake, please be careful".

"Awww, Come on Bella, don't worry about me. You know that I am always careful. You don't need to spend your time worrying about me."

"Jake, I will always worry about you, its part of my job description as your best friend".

When I looked up at Jacob as I could see something in his eyes that I hadn't ever see before..Well maybe it have been there I just hadn't bother to notice it. But today I saw it.. What I saw was love and knowledge that he would never leave me.

Me and Jake ended up ordering a pizza and eating with Billy. I realized that even though that was uneventful to someone else I was perfectly happy. Jacob ended up driving me home since it was his turn to do to patrol. I always seemed to worry about him and the other members of the wolf pack when they were out at night.

Jacob pulled up in front of the house and I could see that Charlie wasn't home, he was probably called into work. Jacob didn't like the nights where this happened, he hated any thought of me alone and defenseless against anything that may try to hurt me.

"Are you still up for tomorrow" asked Jacob while he was helping me put on my coat. When I was around Jacob I hadn't realized that even though it was still cold, I felt no real need to wear a coat around him. His body heat always made me warm but since I would have to walk from the truck to the front door he wanted me bundled up.

Smiling I replied "Yes Jake, how could I miss tomorrow". Tomorrow at La Push the pack was having a bonfire which Jake always seemed to like. And being invited outside of the pack was a special occasion and I would be stupid to turn it down. I was especially looking forward to see Emily. Since the time that we met we had a unusual friendship but over the course of a year I considered her a good friend.

"Good, I cant wait!" Jacob was giddy, like a child at Christmas which made me giggle.

Leaning over to give Jacob a peck on the cheek I took in the scent of him because I knew that it would be a long night tonight without him there with me. Before I got out of the truck I turned back to Jake and said "Please, be careful. I know that you get tired of hearing it but I just couldn't stand it if I lost you. I don't think I would make it."

Jake's face took a serious note to it but then softened "I will be careful, and I would never leave you Bella. Not like he did."

Giving Jacob a weak smile, I said goodnight and went into the house. As I got ready for bed, I knew that I wouldn't sleep well that night. I hated the fact that he was out there hunting a predator more deadly than he knew. And that she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was simply me…

Thanks for all the reviews J And please keep them coming!


	3. Chapter Two: Slow Pace

***I do not own anything of Twilight. I am just one of the many that LOVE the story and the characters* **

**Sorry it took so long for me to write, I couldn't decide how to move on with the story… I hope this chapter isn't to bad.**

**Song List:**

**If its Love by Train**

**Papercut by Apollo Drive**

**Chapter Two: Slow Pace**

**In the months since Edward had left I had fallen into what seemed like a regular regime with Jacob. And the months seemed to blur together. Between hanging out with Jacob when he had free time for the pack. To the cookouts with the pack where I got to spend time with Jacob and the pack. To the days where I would just sit and talk with Emily made me actually feel like I had a future with somewhere. A feeling that I had a place in the world and someone beside me to go through this world with me. That was a feeling that I hadn't had in a very long time. And on special days Jacob would take me to the beach where we would just sit and talk, which was nice for him. But as the saying goes time flies when your having fun. **

**September…**

**October…..**

**November…..**

**December….**

**January…**

**Febuary…..**

**But as they say all good things must come to a end…And my good thing was going to come crashing down. Although I didn't know it at the time, things were going to change and change fast.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter Three: Old Faces

*I do not own anything of Twilight. I am just one of the many that LOVE the story and the characters*

From now on I will try to post at least one chapter a week. But please don't get angry and throw things at me if I happen to be late.

Song List: The only thing I have left by Hawk Nelson

Chapter Three: Old Faces

Standing in my meadow was a face I recognized. Someone I thought that I would never see again. I guess not all surprises are good ones. And this time it was one of those times. The vampire standing in the meadow couldn't really be there could he. The last I had heard he was staying in Alaska with the Denali clan. But again, things change.

"Laurent". I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. While in my head I was hoping and praying that Jake would come soon. Surely someone must smelt Laurent and would be coming soon.

Moving slowly toward me, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Hello Bella". Just the way he name came out of his mouth was enough to make me want to hurl.

"You remember", I said with a fake smile plastered to my face.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Trying to say calmer than I felt I replied, " That's funny because as far as I remembered I'm the one that lives here. And I thought you were staying in Alaska."

"I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect…When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought that had moved on."

"Oh"…Trying to keep my cool I added " They did move on." The surprise that I saw cross his face was not one that I ever thought that I would see.

"I must tell you Bella that surprises me. I'm surprised that they left you here. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?

I smiled "Sorta". Laurent moved closer suddenly making me take a step back.

"Tell me something Bella, do they visit often," Laurent asked in a smooth voice. The voice I heard in my head at the moment nearly sent me doubly over. It was Jacob…Some how I could hear him telling me what I needed to do to stay alive. "_Lie_," his deep voice whispered to me. So I did what it said.

"Now and again, they stop by" I said with a quick smile.

"Hmm.. That's weird that you would say that. The Cullen house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…."

"Come on Bella, don't you know how to lie better than that" said the voice in my head.

"I will remember to tell Carlisle that you stopped by. I'm sure that he will be very sorry that he missed you…But I probably shouldn't mention it to…Ed-Edward I suppose. You know Edward and his temper." Thinking that at any moment Laurent would ask me something and I wouldn't be able to answer. And he would know that I was left here. That Edward and the Cullen's no longer wanted me. Thinking that I should probably get him talking about what he had been doing since that night of the baseball game I asked him "So how are things going in Denali?"

The question must had caught him off guard because he took a slight pause and he seem to think over the question and his answer. "I like Irina very much but I'm not one to stay in one place very long. And I also miss the nomad life…Without the restrictions. Sometimes they can be very difficult and I cheat…."

I couldn't move at that moment. It all made sense of why he had come back. It wasn't that he missed the Cullen's, he wanted me. And sense he knew that the Cullen's were no longer there protecting me I was fair game so to speak. "Jasper has problems with that, too."

Suddenly the voice in my head yelled "Don't move." I was fighting everything in my body not to run in the opposite direction. But who was I kidding. I wouldn't win! Laurent could catch me and kill me in the minute it took me to even turn around.

"Really?" asked Laurent. "Is that the reason they left?"

"No" my answer was barely audible, but of course Laurent would be able to hear it.

Laurent then took a deliberate step forward. I knew that I had to keep him talking "Did Victoria ever find you?"

Laurent paused a for a second to answer my question "Yes, I did catch up with her. The funny thing about meeting you is that I came here a favor for her. But I'm afraid that she wont be happy about me doing this."

"What do you mean."

He looked right at me then smiled the most repulsive smile "About me killing you. She wanted me to save the killing part for her. She's very put out with you Bella."

I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me "Me?"

"It seems a little backward but James was her mate. And Edward did kill her mate. Victoria thinks that is would be better to kill you instead of killing Edward. Mate for Mate. Like the saying Eye for an Eye, Tooth for an Tooth."

"You cant" as little as that was I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You must not mean that much to him…He left you here unprotected." A impish smile crossed his face " You caught me on what you would call….a bad day….I'm thirsty and you do smell….mouthwatering." Laurent then shook his head "You could think of it this way. You're lucky I was the one to find you."

Laurent sniffed the little breeze that blew in his direction, inhaling deeply, "Simply mouthwatering".

I thought this was it. Jacob wouldn't get here in time and all he would find would be my lifeless body in what used to be my meadow.

"I don't believe it". Laurent was slowly backing away from me and intent in whatever was over my shoulder. It was when I turned around that I saw what scared Laurent. It was the wolf pack. My knees grew weak at the thought of the pack fighting Laurent…Especially Jake…My Jake…Fighting with this sick and twisted vampire.

The wolves slowly advanced toward Laurent growling and showing him sharp teeth. I couldn't stand to see what was going to happen next, I took off for a dead run back to the house. I had to get Charlie out here to make sure that nothing happened to the pack. Even thought I knew that there was no way that Charlie could fight a vampire… I need him there for Jake…In case something happened to him…

When I got back to my house I was stunned to see Jake there. I was sure this was some Illusion…I remembered that I had sometimes when people wished so hard for someone to be there that you imagine them there with you. What if this is all what Jake was, just a illusion of my sick and messed up brain.

"Bella are you okay" Jacob said while picking me up in a bear hug.

Nodding was the only thing I was capable of at the moment, so I nodded hoping that this was real.

Jacob was stilling holding me in a death grip but pulled away and whispered "Bella…please saying something…anything!"

"I'm fine….Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I would be better if you weren't shaking so much".

It took me forever to figure out that I was shaking even though I was nice and warm in his arms.

"I'm really fine…Did you get him….Did you get Laurent….."

Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming. You know I love them =)


	5. Chapter Four: Promises

*I do not own anything of Twilight. I am just one of the many that LOVE the story and the characters*

Song List: No sound but the Wind by Editors

Leave out all the Rest by Linkin Park

Chapter Four: Promises

The question still hung in the air, "Did you get him…Did you get Laurent?" Jacob's arms grew tighter and for a second and I thought that he was going to try to snap me in half, but then I pushed the thought of my mind. I could I even think that Jacob

would hurt a hair on my head. After what seemed like hours he finally loosened his grip around me.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you…" I heard Jacob say through clenched teeth.

"What is it….Did someone get hurt…Are you hurt!" That was the only thing I could think of that could be wrong…little did I know that it was worse than I could imagine.

"Bella, Laurent's not dead."

Thinking that he was actually joking, I laughed. I thought that he was just being Jacob and playing a really horrible cruel joke on me. But when I stopped my hysterical laughing I saw that he wasn't joking. He had a look on his face of pain and torture that I have never seen before across his sweet face.

"We didn't kill him….we made a deal with Laurent. Well its more a deal between Laurent and Sam."

"A deal…..What the hell are you talking about!" I couldn't imagine Sam making a deal with Laurent. Let alone what that deal was and who is involved.

"The nasty blood sucker actually thought that he talked to us we wouldn't hurt him. Turns out he was actually right."

"You made a deal with Laurent….What kind of deal?"

"I want to make this clear that I don't like this deal at all. I hate thought of putting you in that risk. I wish we had just killed him when we had the chance." By this point I could see Jacob's neck muscles' bugling out like water balloons.

"Wait! I'm part of this deal?"

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry but you are," he said with a grim look on his face. "Can we please go inside and talk about this.

Nodding my head I leaned on Jacob as we walking inside the house. Some how we ended up in my room and I was sitting in my chair while Jacob paced around my room. It was a while before we started to talk again but when he finally started to talk he seemed a little calmer and his muscles weren't so bulgy.

"The plan goes like this; Laurent is to go back to Victoria and lure her back here to what she believes is to kill you. You will be in your meadow with the wolves but she wont be able to see us. Have you gotten this yet?"

Stunned that I was going to have actually see her again, I nodded. "Yeah, I got it so far. I'm to be the bait that helps you finally get Victoria."

Pain crossed his face, "Please don't say it like that. I know this isn't the safest plan that you have ever heard. But I promise on my life that no harm will come to you."

Dumb founded I jumped up and raced across the room. "I'm not worried about me…I don't want anything to happen to you or the pack." With a pause I added "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you…And Emily, how could I possibly look at Emily in the face knowing that I was the reason that something happened to Sam."

Jacob took me in his arms and leaned back "Bella, I promise you nothing will happen to us, or to you. The only one that will die is that leech Victoria."

"What happens after they show up, what do I do?"

"That's the easy part, Jared and Embry will go with you and take you somewhere safe. While the rest of us go after Victoria."

"I'm sure that Jared and Embry are happy about missing the fight." I could hear them complaining about being my babysitters but I knew that once they complained and made their jokes they would get over it. And once they did they would do whatever their job is with everything they had. That's just they are.

Laughing a little Jacob replied "They not happy about this, but they have to follow Sam's orders."

Grumbling I leaned in and sighed. When I was with Jacob I felt like I could breathe. And I knew that he was safe, he was safe and okay. He was here holding me in his arms and that was all I needed.

"Bella, please don't worry about this, I know that Sam is thinking about all the options and wouldn't leave you in any harm."

"When is this _deal_ going to happen," I asked thinking that maybe I would have a while before I would have to stand in front of Victoria hoping that I wouldn't die in that meadow.

" Laurent leaves today and should be back in a day."

"Saturday…At least I can get Charlie over to Billy's without it looking like I'm trying to hide something from him. "

"Bella, don't worry about Charlie either. He will be at Billy's watching the game." Leaning once into Jacob's arms, I felt that everything somehow would work out. I wasn't sure how it would work out, I just knew it had to or else I wouldn't make it. After everything that had happen since I had come to forks, this ranked up there as the worst. Along with Edward leaving him here. But maybe Laurent was right. How much could I have meant to him if he left me here. Maybe Edward hadn't felt the same way I felt about him. Maybe Charlie was right, I had to learn to love who was good for me. And from what I could see about Jacob is that he was good for me. He would never allow any harm to come to me and he would always be there for me.

(Laurent and Victoria)

I must have a death wish to actually be trusting these stupid werewolves. But yet again what option did I have. I wanted Bella all to myself and in order to do that I need two things. First I need Victoria out of the way because I knew for certain that if I got to Bella before she did she indeed would kill me. The second thing is that I knew that somehow I had to keep the werewolves busy so that they wouldn't be protecting Bella. And that is when my plan came together. Once I got Victoria to the meadow my job was done. I was free to leave, and I could go my own way. Because once the wolves had the red head I was free to leave, and they would be watching her and not. The stupid wolves actually believe that I was leave just like that, they must me dumber than I thought they were. While they were off busying trying to kill Victoria, I would have Bella all to myself. Just the thought of her blood made me ravenous.

Finding Victoria was not as hard as I thought it was going to be. I knew that she was in Canada by the border but I had no clue where she was staying at or where she was at. I was surprised that she was the one who found me instead of me finding her.

Behind me I heard a voice ask, "Did you happen to get lost?"

Knowing that I had to play it cool I slowly turned and replied with the coolest voice that I could muster, "Not lost, just had a bit of a shock."

"A shock?"

"Edward isn't there with that girl anymore. As a matter of fact not one of the Cullen's was there."

"So she's all alone", Victoria said with a hint of gladness in her eyes.

"She is unprotected", I replied. Without having to even hint of her going to forks she was already plotting her next move. She was rambling a lot to herself and even though I only listened to bits and pieces I knew what she was going to do. Victoria was going to Forks and she was going to walk right into that trap that the wolves had set up.

" Do you know where she usually hangs out at", Victoria asked me suddenly.

"Yes, I know for a fact that she will be at the meadow, she goes there to be close to Edward."

With a crafty smile Victoria smiled "Perfect".


	6. Chapter Six: Man in Motion

*I do not own anything of Twilight. I am just one of the many that LOVE the story and the characters*

Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. For some reason this was the hardest one to write so if it sucks…I'm sorry. But I have 19 reviews! *Claps her hands*

Song List: If today was your last day by Nickelback

Just for you by William Tell

Chapter Five: Man in Motion

"Stop being so cranky" Jake called from his car. Walking toward the house to join the rest of the pack, he noticed that Jared wasn't there yet. The pack was meeting at Sam's to go over the "plan" one more time. Sam wanted to make sure that everything went according to plan so that they could finally get the red headed bloodsucker that was causing them a lot of sleepless nights.

"Where's Jared?", called Sam from the front door.

Jared can running out of the woods as Sam was asking the question. Coming up beside him he replied with a smile on his face "I'm here o' fearless leader." With a chuckle they all went into the house where Emily had snacks waiting on them.

"Okay, Party's over. I need you guys to be serious now."

Okay…Okay we are serious. But Sam, we know the plan backwards and forwards by now," Embry said while propping his feet on the table.

From inside the living room they heard a voice yell "Get your feet of the table." Knowing that she knew by heart what he was doing he took his feet of the table and apologized. To make Sam happy Jacob sat down and said "We should go over the plan one more time and then I think that we should just get ready for tomorrow."

With a smile on his face Sam nodded and then went to work re-telling the plan that they had been over at least four time in the last day….

After Sam went over the plan he went over the key points just to make sure that they had paid attention. "Jared and Embry you are to guard Bella and lead her away from where the fighting will be going on. Everyone else will be in the field with me, fighting Victoria. You don't break up no matter what happens." Sam looked around the room to make sure that each one of them understood what he was saying.

After they had all finished eating and had left and went their separate ways, Jacob decided it was the only chance he would have before the fight to talk to Sam alone.

Hanging around after they all left he went outside and waited until Sam came out. Looking up at Sam all the words he had rehearsed just left his mind and the only thing that came out was "Protecting Bella is my main goal. As long as she is safe, I will be okay."

What he saw in Sam's eyes was a understanding. Without Sam having to say anything he knew that Sam understood how he felt and would do anything to help him in whatever he needed.

"Jacob, she's very lucky to have you."

Laughing Jacob replied "Maybe you could try telling that to her."

As minutes passed in silence between them Jacob finally spoke up.

"I just wanted permission to go protect Bella if something should go wrong tomorrow. I know that you trust Laurent to keep his word but I just don't trust him."

"Jacob, you have my permission to go help Bella, should Laurent not keep his word", replied Sam.

"Thank you."

With that out of the way he need to see Bella. He could just imagine that she was freaking out about tomorrow. And that thought made his chest squeeze. He felt as if every emotion she had, he would feel it ten times more than she would feel it. If she was sad, he would feel it but only worse. If she was hurting, he would feel it but only worse. Pulling up in front of her house he could see her inside the kitchen doing the dishes. Seeing her made his heart feel whole and surprising made his heart beat faster. When the door slammed he knew she heard and she ran out of the door. Catching her in his arm he never wanted to let her go. After a while he put her down and she looked up at him.

"Oh Jake…I'm sorry for acting so stupid."

"Don't worry Bella, I liked being welcomed liked that. Please feel free to do that anytime you want to."

Smiling at him she playfully hit on the side of the arm headed into the house. "I've got dinner in the oven so feel free to stay and eat. You can take a plate home to Billy."

It made him smile to see that she thought of Billy like that. Maybe she was getting over that filthy bloodsucker. But she still had dreams. She tried to hide it from me but I could hear her sometimes. Her screams will forever be engraved in my mind. Every time she screams I feel as if my heart is being torn apart to know how much pain she is in. Walking into she kitchen she went over to the sink and began working on the dishes again. If anyone could see her they would think that she was just a girl washing the dishes. But I knew different, I knew that she was worried about something and I knew just what they something was. Walking up behind her, she started working starting scrubbing the already clean plate.

Putting my hands around his arms to touch her hands "Bella, please don't worry. You are my life and I would never let anything happen to you. You have Jared and Embry with you and if something should happen then I will know and come running."

She paused and then quietly whispered "I don't want anything to happen to you. If you left….I just couldn't take it. Everyone leaves."

Turning her around I pointed her face up so I could look into those deep brown eyes. "Bella, I swear on my life, that nothing…nothing is going to happen. Cant you believe me?"

"Jake I do believe you." The timer buzzed ending the conversation. By the time Bella had the table set and the food on the table Charlie came and we began eating.

After dinner and I helped Bella clean up we walked to my car.

"After Charlie leaves for work tomorrow I'll be here to pick you up. Since he thinks you are spending the day at Port Angeles with Emily then we should be okay. Please try to sleep tonight."

Giving a fake smile she replied " I'll try."

Kissing on the forehead I went around to the driver's side and opened the door. "I may try to sneak out tonight". With I got into the car and drove off. In the rearview mirror I watched as she watched me drive away. With her arms wrapped around herself I saw just how fragile she really was.

Thank you to my AMAZING reviewers :D I Love you all! And special thanks to crazychocochica17, Calina Malvagita Voltura, jacobsbabygirl01, and Sapphireuncovered0123 for the nice and AMAZING reviews.

In the coming chapters-The fight between the wolf pack and Victoria. Nothing goes as plan. And has Jacob imprinted on Bella? Hmm…I wonder if he has.


	7. Chapter Seven: Done All Wrong

*I do not own anything of Twilight. I am just one of the many that LOVE the story and the characters*

Chapter Six: Done all Wrong

Shivering a little as Jake left my side, I wrapped my arms tighter around myself. This was the day I had been dreading since Laurent had left. Had it only been a day since he had left to find Victoria and bring her back here. In the Meadow the pack was here and all accounted for and in their wolf from except Jake, he was still human so that he could stay with me until the time came. Not even paying attention to what was happening around me all I was focusing on was the woods and the trees. Where would Laurent be? Would she be right behind him or would she be in front so that she would be the first one I saw.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't even see when Jake snapped his head up and looked my way.

"Bella, I have to phase now, he's close…_Please, Please _be careful."

As I watched the wolves walk deep into the forest, I tried my hardest to calm myself down. I had to remember that If I messed this up then not only would I get hurt but that other people would too. And I just couldn't stand that if something happened to the wolves. Even though I could no longer see Jake or the pack, I knew that they were there. Watching and waiting for when they showed up. As I turned back around that was when I first saw the flaming red hair.

"Ahhh, Bella, Bella, Bella….Its seems like just yesterday you were playing baseball with those outcast of what you call friends" said Victoria with a snarl across her face.

"Nice to see you again Victoria" I replied. I was amazed at how calm and even my voice was.

"I must say I was shocked when I heard that they had left you here unprotected…What is that saying you stupid humans use…Oh I just couldn't believe my ears…"

It was then that I saw Laurent coming out from behind Victoria. Even though the pack acted as if they trusted him, I didn't trust him as far as I could through him. And which him being a vampire was not very far.

"Hello again, Bella" Laurent said almost with a happiness to his voice.

Standing in the middle of the meadow, I realized just how much I had learned since coming to forks. It hadn't even been more than a year since I came back home to forks, to what I thought was a boring town. And now standing here with wolves behind me and two sick and twisted vampires in front of me waiting nothing more than to kill me. I wasn't in Kansas anymore as Dorothy would say. But this was my life now, there was no way I could just go back the naive little girl that I was. I was way to far into the supernatural world to close the door and lock it up.

While I was having my epiphany the wolves came out from hiding and from the look on Victoria's face I knew that she had no clue that the wolves really did exist. Crouching down low Victoria snarled up her face as if ready to attack at any moment. I was lost as to who she wanted to kill first, me or the wolves..But before I had the chance to answer my own question I saw Laurent move from beside Victoria to actually standing in front of her.

Without Laurent even saying a word Victoria knew that she had been set up. That Laurent didn't bring her here so that she could have me. He brought her there so that she could be killed by wolves..By wolves that were protecting me…

"Wow Laurent I must say you out done yourself this time", Victoria said while staring at Laurent.

"I'm sorry Victoria, but they had me between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want to be killed for your stupidly."

I could see Victoria narrowing her eyes "ENOUGH! When I get done killing every last one of these mangy mutts and kill you Laurent which I am going to enjoy. I am going to take my time with Bella. I will enjoy killing Bella, which I am going to kill slowly and painfully. And enjoy it more than I have enjoyed anything ever before."

I knew this was directed at and me and was supposed to make me shake in my boots. The sad part was that I was beyond the shaking part, I was more in the part of totally detachment of all human emotions. I knew that I was supposed to be scared and shaking but yet I wasn't. I was supposed to be scared of what all could go wrong and what could happen to the wolf pack, but I wasn't. I was standing there calmly having a conversation with two vampires that wanted to kill me.

It was then that Laurent turned around and spoke direct to Sam. " I have done what you asked me to do. If its okay with you, I will leave." Sam bowed his head in agreement and as if to say thank you. After months of running after her, I knew it would be a relief once she was gone. Permanently.

Laurent turned and walked into the forest, taking his time as if to show Victoria how really alone in all of this she was. That he was no longer her puppet so that he could do whatever she wanted. After he disappeared I expected there to be chaos but Victoria seemed like she was frozen in place. She never moved..didn't even blink.

I heard footsteps behind me and knew that Jarred and Embry were coming up behind me. I took it as my cue to leave so that they could kill Victoria, but in the pit of stomach I had a aching feeling that nothing was going to go as planned. Walking in between Jarred and Embry I hardly had room to move other than walking in a straight line. They went slow, I guess to make sure that I didn't fall and hurt myself. Which was probably Jake's doing, to make sure that I didn't get one bruise on me. It was when we reached the outside of the deep forest that I realized that something was definitely wrong. And when I heard the growling I knew how wrong they were….

Thank you as always for reading. I know I was late with this chapter but I have been deathly ill and then I had writers block. But I have more chapters coming this week so smile :D

And as always thanks for the reviews! I love each and everyone of them.


End file.
